You and Me and Pokemon
by MidnightMisfortune
Summary: A challenge that can't be turned down, survival of the fittest for all trainers. Mixed signals that cannot be put aside, hurt desicions that change your friendships, and the greatest prize that'll lead to the ultimate battle. And to think, it all started with an invitation. Ferriswheelshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my latest story. I've been meaning to write it ever since I re-started my Pokemon B/W, and reading some of these cliche stories of Ferriswheelshipping I felt the need to update soon as possible, but with no computer, my phone will be my best friend and update for me. **

**Oh, the M&Y&P is being used to switch the locations, to see how other characters are ect.**

**Ages:**

**-Touko: 17**

**-N:18**

**-Cheren:18**

**-Bianca:16**

**-Touya:15**

**This is how I see the ages, the story takes place 3 years after the battle so it'll be interesting. As for teams, I'll update them as soon as all the characters are present.**

**I do not own Pokemon at all, just this idea o a fan fiction.**

The blazing sun in the Unova region sent most of its' trainers straight to the cooling pools, all except Touko White Minnaku. The developing female laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, air conditioner on full blast. The cerulean orbs from the female teared away from the ceiling to look at the purple-ish Johto cat that rested at her side. "I'm bored." She whispered to the Sun Pokemon, as if she was going to give her trainer answers. Touko gave a slight ' humph' and turned away from the Espeon in annoyance.

" I wonder what Belle's doing.." Talking out loud, she scoffed and turned her head. The blonde was most likely helping the Professor of her very own little town. Cheren? No he was out being a gym leader. He was always gone, and only reachable on his own time.

She began kicking her legs in the air out of sheer boredom, and then began examining them. She had a couple of scars from her journey, crossing PinWheel forest gave them mostly to her. Then she took a notice to how thick her thighs and legs had gotten since the journey. " Must be from all the walking.." She trailed off and gave a longing sigh as she got up, Espeon giving her a questioning look.

"Let's go get the mail, Espeon." The cat gave a new of happiness, desiring sun bathing. Touko stood up and threw on a pair of bike shorts, she stared at her shoes for a second and decided that she didn't need them and began walking out her room, following the power house of her team. Walking downstairs she stopped midway and glanced around her home, her mother was gone, probably getting groceries. The scratching on the front door broke her out her daydreaming. Giggling she walked down and smiled at the pokemon. " Pokemon first" She said as the Espeon rushed out the door to soak in rays from the sun.

Casually walking over to her mailbox, sighing. " I hope he mailed me... Ugh! He really does make me worry!" Growling in annoyance as she yanked open the opening of the mailbox, her neighbors gave her questioning stares. Her eyes softened, she couldn't be selfish, he needed time to leave and find out more about his ideals. Sending her only two letters in these three years didn't lighten her mood about him though.

"Stupid N..." She mumbled as she took out four letters. The first was for her mother, second was for her brother,Touya, the third was for her but too formal to be from the green-haired teen. The last one for the exact same one as here's but for Touya.

" Come on silly, I'll open up the blinds in my room so you can get some sun." She said as her companion let out a hiss in agreement and darted back inside the house. Placing the remaining letters on the counter she walked up the stairs reading the contents out loud,

"_Dear Ms. Minnaku White Touko, _

_You are invited to attend the holy matrimony of Ryuuga Alder & Harmonia Concordia this Friday the Twenty-Seventh at 8:30PM in the evening at the beautiful _

_ Liberty Garden. _

_This is a formal invite for 1, we hope to see you there._

_-Alder&Concordia_"

Touko almost slipped going up the stairs. "Who would have known...they do look cute together though." She giggled as she walked into the rooms and opened the blinds as promise.

Sitting back on her bed her Xranseiver rang a monotonous ring. Quickly clicking the answer button, Alder's face appeared.

" Alder!" Touko exclaimed. The redheads man gave a cheekily grin.

" Hello Touko! How is Unova's hero? I haven't spoken to you in ages!" He said. Touko gave a soft smile, she noticed Alder was getting older according to his 5'o clock shadow and his very noticeable laugh lines.

"I'm great!"She continued. "I'm so happy for you guys! I just got the invite." Alder blushed.

" Ahhh Touko, Thankyou. I am hoping that you will be attending?" He questioned.

" I wouldn't miss this holy matrimony!" She giggled. Alder smiled.

" Goood! I'm glad to confirm your coming! Concordia will be excited to hear this. Anyways, I'll see you 2 days!" He grinned and clicked.

Touko leaned back on her bed and looked over to the Espeon, a slight shiver crawled through her spine.

" I have a weird feeling about this."

**M&Y&P**

"I'm hoping you'll be able to attend?" Concordia's beautiful voice chimed. The boy on the other side gave a deep chuckle.

" Of course, anything for my darling sister. I must ask though, is father attending?" The boy solemnly asked, a slight grimace appearing. The goddess hesitantly looked to the side before replying.

"Yes, but hand-cuffed and escorted by police. He will be only staying until the toasting and then leaving."

"Fine... I'll come." The boy softly said, in thought.

" I can't wait to see you there, N!" Concordia happily exclaimed. The tea haired teen gave a boyish smile before hanging up.

**M&Y&P**

**Finally done. Chapter two will be up later this week or maybe later on tonight if able. I have lotts of ideas for this story, so please bear with me :3 !**

**R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for some of the misspellings or any other errors, like I said, updating from my phone is a pain but I'm trying. Anyway I noticed the mistake were I called Belle 'Bianca' just to let you guys know her name will be staying Belle, and there will be Dualrivalshipping in laaaaater chapters.**

**Again, I don't own Pokemon. All I own is the idea for this fanfic. (:**

**Chapter 2**

**Y&M&P**

" Beeeeeeeelleeeeeee my feet hurt!" Touko exclaimed to the giddy blonde. They both came to a stop causing the blonde to glance back in annoyance.

"Touko we're never gonna get the shoes for your dress! And the weddings later this evening!" Belle countered back. The brunette gave a flat sigh, they had been in the mall since 11 in the morning, it was already 2 in the afternoon. Touko was getting tired of this.

"You know what kind of shoes I need, go find them." She bossed.

Belle gave her a hard glare, they had both been on edge today.

"Fine." She simply said, with a 'humph' and walked away. Touko took this opportunity and sat on a near by bench resting her sore legs.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she began watching a couple of small children playing with Minccino and she let out a hearty laugh at their game. It brought fond memories to her, she missed those days where Unova was her backyard and the contents in it intrigued her mind at 14 years old. Leaning back, she smiled. Now it was no longer her but her brother, traveling, catching Pokemon, and defeating Gym Leaders. Already on his 6th badge and growing stronger from what he's been telling her.

Touko grinned to herself as the Minccino ran after the small children in a game of tag. " I'm back!" Belle chimed as she brought back two boxes of shoes from 'Audino Pino shoe store'. Smiling Belle handed a red box to her friend, Touko blinked, she opened the box and looked back at Belle.

" They look like kinda.. flas-" Touko began but was cut off.

" Don't you dare say that! They we're the cutest pair for your dress!"

Touko frowned and stared back at the shoes, they were sparkly silver heels and it had attached black lace to tie around the ankle. They were cute...just not her smiled and opened up her pink box, her heels were gorgeous, they were turquoise pumps. Cute and simple.

Touko frowned. "How come you get simple pumps and I get flashy heels?"

" Their not flashy." Belle countered. " and they match your dress."

" How am I gonna walk in these?"

" Should have bought shoes yourself if you were going to complain."

Touko blinked rapidly and sighed, defeated. "Come on, I wanna get out of here." She murmured as the blonde happily followed her friend out the mall.

As soon as they reached Touko's house they went straight to her room. The brunette jumped onto the bed and let out a cry of relief, Belle's eyebrows raised in amusement as she pulled out a curling iron from Touko's drawer.

Touko's head raised immediately. "That's not for me right?" Worry noted in her voice. Belle gave a cheery laugh.

"No! It's for me, I'm ironing your hair when I'm done."

Touko have a sigh of relief, she stretched her body as she looked over at Belle who was heading to the bathroom with a towel.

"Your getting dressed here?" Touko asked. Belle turned to her and gave a simple nod of her head as she slammed the door.

Getting up the brunette decided to get her hand purpose for the evening ready. Looking through each handbag to see if she could atleast find one similar to match her overly flashy shoes, and finally settling on a silver clutch bag. Soon as if on cue, Belle stepped out of the bathroom with a peach rob on. Giving a cheeky smile as she sat on Touko's desk, preparing both Irons.

"Get in the shower stinky!"She commanded as she plugged in the straightening iron. Touko's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm not stinky!"The brunette countered back. Grabbing a rob and towel she walked into the bathroom and locked the on the shower first, she then began taking off her clothes. The cold breeze from the top window gave her bare akin goosebumps, as soon a she saw steam she jumped into the shower and began her daily process.

Starting first with scrubbing her skin raw with Oran berry body wash, once her skin turned a bright pink she moved on to her thick mane. Pulling the scrunchy out, her hair reached to her lower back, she let the water drench it completely before adding her Bluk berry shampoo/conditionair. Working her fingers into her hair and playing with the bubbles was a must, even if she was on a tight schedule. Rinsing the remains out she stepped out the shower, the cold air attacking her again. Quickly throwing on her robe she walked out the shower and gasped. Belle's hair was in perfect blonde curls, turning to her friend she smiled.

"I'm so talented."The blonde boasted. Touko rolled her eyes and began blow drying her hair. After an hour or so of pure blow drying, her hair was perfectly dry and thick. Belle walked over to her and jammed a brush through her hair causing Touko to cry out in pain.

"Can you be more gentle?!"She growled.

"Oh shush."The blonde continued, using lighter strokes and ironing after each brush of her friend's hair.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

"No! I actually like my hair.."

"You look like an electrocuted Skuntank half the time though."

Touko glared at her friend through the mirror, Belle simply gave her a cheeky smile."Kidding."

**Y&M&P**

Alder sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror, Cheren beside him.

"I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine."

"What if she changes her mind?"

"She wouldn't have accepted in the first place if that was the case."

"What if somebody objects?"

" I highly doubt that."

"What if she wants a divorce?"

Cheren sighed in annoyance and fixed his bow tie in the mirror. It was only 7 but the men had to get ready before the girls so they could use the room freely. Alder and him we're waiting outside the Pokemon league along with Grimsely and Marshal. The remaining female elite members were helping the goddess sister prepare the bride, they weren't all leaving together, the men were just waiting for an okay to head to Liberty Garden.

" What if sh-"

"SHUT UP!" All three men yelled. Alder immediately got quiet and sighed.

**Y&M&P**

"Tada~" Belle sang, her brunette friend's hair was completely straight and glossing.

" I'm impressed." Touko complimented, smiling.

"Good! Now for mak-"

"No. I refuse to wear anything other than eyeliner."

"butbutbu-"

" I sat through 2 hours through ironing. It's7:45, I don't have tolerance for makeup."Touko ended. Arms crossed I've her chest as Belle sighed, defeated.

"I'll wear makeup then."Belle scoffed

"You need." Touko smiled. Belle gasped. " That's for calling me a Skuntank!"

Belle broke out into a laugh and shrugged her friend off as she began to change, Touko followed in suit. The blonde slipped into a white spaghetti strap dress that reached a couple of inches above her knee, she slipped on her pumps and put on a thick white jacket. "I really wish they would have made the wedding in spring or summer so we wouldn't have to wear jackets.."

Touko looked at her friend as she slipped on a strapless black dress that reached two inches above her knee. Tight but appropriate, she put on both heels and tied the lace in the back into a bow and slipped on a white cardigan. " I know, they sent the invites in November but we got them late since we live so far away I guess."

Belle grumbled as she picked up two poke balls in their miniature form and shoved them between her breasts.

"Belle!" Touko exclaimed, shocked.

"I don't have a hand bag on me, and I'm not leaving without Pokemon. It's the next best thing!" She said, giggling.

Touko blinked repeatedly and shook at her friend's naiveness, getting up she picked up three pokeballs. One contained Samurott, another her playful Reuniclus, and the final one was Zekrom. The rest of her Pokemon would be kept home since Samurott and Reuniclus were more use to the people attending, Zekrom wouldn't be coming out his pokeball but it felt reassuring to her to keep him along.

" Are you ready?" Touya grumbled as he walked in. Wearing a black tux with a white tie and glossy shoes; no hat. Belle raised her eyebrows suggestively at the younger boy.

" Somebody's gonna be lady searching tonight."

Touya blushed lighty and scoffed at her re-mark."Are you ready or what?"

Touko gave a hearty laugh as Belle and her brushed by her brother and walked down stairs, him following. Their mother was waiting for them with a smile. " You girls look beautiful."

The girls each gave a stunning smile to the brunette woman as they walked out with Touya. the chilling air blew at them and Belle gave a small whimper.

"We're already late." He growled in annoyance throwing a poke ball in the air, releasing a Braviary. The gallant bird gave off a deep cry and looked at his trainer for orders. The brunet looked over at the two females as they climbed on to the bird. Touko raised and eyebrow.

"What about you, Touya?" He smirked and released a Unfezant and climbed onto the back of the female Pokemon.

"Alrighty guys, Liberty Garden!"Touya commanded. Both bird pokemon gave off a cry and took off with speed into the sky.

"Not so fast my hair!" Belle shouted as she held onto Touko for dear-life. The latter just laughed as it began to get chillier. Both pokemon's feathers fluffed up due to the cold, but were able to manage as they landed in the small remote island.

It was packed with the top trainers, Unova's gym leaders and all their pokemon, everyone looking elegant. Touko looked around, thats when she caught the eye of hand-cuffed Ghetsis, he gave her a sadistic smile, she shivered and turned away, even with all those police next to him and the rest of the sages it brought back memories she didn't want to relive. Belle knocked her back into her senses and both females then began to release their pokemon to join the others, all for the exception of Zekrom. Touko looked around and spotted Cheren with Alder at the beginning of the isle, she caught the groom's attention and mouthed the words ' You'll be fine'. Nervously giving a nod of his head,the music began. Touko, Belle, Touya quickly took their seats as did everyone else.

Touko smiled, it was such a beautiful moment; Snow was falling lightly from the night sky, there was light frost around the alter and white petals covered every inch of the area. She heard a quick rasping of a chair in the back, curiosity got the best of her, she turned around to see who has just took a seat but it was difficult with Clay's hat blocking her view. Growling softly she leaned more to the right and caught a glimpse of choppy green hair. Her heart froze. Her mind was racing, all she could see was tea-green choppy hair, and a black tux. The rest was covered by Clay.

'_Clay move!_' She mentally ordered as she leaned back, that's when she caught it, a glimpse of his porcelain face. ' _It's him! It is him!_'

' _I need to get to hi-_' Her thoughts were cut off by the change of music, now playing the traditional wedding anthem.

**Y&M&P**

**A/N: Dunn Dunn Dunn :3 I'm really sorry for the filers in the chapter, but I wanted to introduce N at the end. Next chapter will be the Wedding. It's gonna be worth it :3 **

**Next expected update: 08/16/12 **


End file.
